Family Matters
by Shadow of hope
Summary: Every family has there issues. Mutants are no different.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: X-Men Evolution is a prime show in my opinion. The only problem being that there is just too much to cover. The characters, character relations and not to mention the ever popular question of: who would win in a fight between ____ and ____? This is my playground. Time to play with those details.

* * *

A lone girl walking the streets at night. A dangerous past time, unless you're a mutant. Then the danger shifts to anyone in the general vicinity.

Surprisingly quiet though. Only three thugs tried to jump her tonight. Usually more. Something about a teenage girl just screams "Try and mug me, please!" Too bad for them, when you're up against the scarlet witch, the odds are never in your favor.

She didn't dwell on these minor inconveniences, though. She had an objective, and its success hindered on the location of a particularly slippery mutant. One not easily caught. Some people might find it hard following someone faster than the human eye. For Wanda, it was just a matter of following the sirens.

Since the incident with the Sentinel, Quicksilver had been replenishing his funds with anything that had a combination lock protecting it; it helps when you can check every possible combination in a matter of seconds.

Discretion was never Pietro's priority, so detection was little to no challenge. Then again, he never had need to fear anyone catching up with him, until his sister got out.

Wanda did not like her family and her family gave her no cause to feel otherwise. Being locked away since childhood in an asylum tends to leave a girl sufficiently ticked. It didn't take an empath to see they needed to work out their issues and that's exactly what Wanda had in mind: A family get together. The problem was her father showed some reluctance in meeting with his dear daughter. So to get to the father, she'd go after the son.

She'd arrived just in time. Pietro had just cleared out a bank vault and was making off with his weight in cash. One more step and he would have been a blur, but his legs suddenly gave out on him. Like he'd stumbled, or tripped on something that wasn't there. It would have seemed a strange sight to anyone else watching. A goth girl in a red long coat waving at a white haired youth in a Grey-green jump suit. The youth had apparently just tripped over himself and proceeded to slide face-first to his sisters feet.

"Hello, Pietro."

"W-Wanda?"

"Where is he?"

"He? He who exactly?"

"Don't play games with me." Wanda's eyes seemed to glow as she spoke. She made a quick gesture and Pietro screamed. Wires snaked from beneath the ground and surrounded the youth. Sparks flew dangerously close to the man. These helped to emphasize her words. "Where is Magneto?"

"Oh … he _him_. Well I wish I could help you-" Another large spark. "I _really_ wish I could help you, but the truth is, I don't know where he is."

"You don't know, or don't remember?"

"What difference does that make?"

"Because if you don't remember." a wave of her hand and the sparks glowed brighter. "I can make you remember."

"I-I don't know." He didn't.

"In that case," Another gesture and the wires tightened. "You'll just have to be my bait."

"Wanda, wait can't we just-" the next word would most likely have been talk or discuss, but we'll never know for sure since Pietro's unspoken pleas were interrupted buy his screams of pain. Electrocution can be very unpleasant.

"No brother, I'm afraid we can't." With another wave her brother fell unconscious to the ground and the wires ceased to spark. She headed back the way she came, and dragged the unconscious body of her brother behind her. "No talking until Father comes home."

The girl definitely has issues, can't say I blame her. With a family like that, who could hope to be normal. Then again, am I really the best judge of normal.

"Nightcrawler, report."

"Nightcrawler here. The Scarlet Witch has Quick Silver."

"Hmm … most likely trying to force a meeting with Magneto."

"You want me to follow her?"

"Yes. Follow, but do not engage. I'll monitor your position from here."

"Will do professor."

"And Kurt."

"Yes professor?"

"Be careful."

I love the professor, I really do. But he really needs to work on boosting self-confidence. That sounded like a a death sentence.

* * *

A/N: This was written over an hour for a challenge between myself and my roommate, Fenrisknight. I have missed writing and am excited to get back in the game. Read, review and above all: enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're kidding me right? That's, like, a death sentence!" Kitty Pryde was well known for being over dramatic. But few would argue the validity of this statement.

"Please Kitty, he'll go easy on you." Bobby Drake was begging for his life, "He likes you more than me."

"Maybe he'd like you a little better if you, y'know, didn't mess up his bike while goofing around by the garage."

"Oh, come on. I wasn't goofing, I was experimenting. Y'know, with angles and diameters and … and all that other stuff Jean and Scott keep teaching us." You gotta hand it to Bobby, he could take legitimate scientific terms like 'angles' and 'diameters' and still manage to make an argument that didn't sound compelling in the least.

"See that sounds innocent enough, why don't you go and tell Logan exactly what you told me and I'll tell the professor we have a new opening for the resident class clown." Kitty offered him no solace.

"What about you Rogue, help a guy out?"

Poor Bobby. If you're gonna ask someone for help, don't let them know they're not your first choice. "Sorry Bobby, this girl has no intention of dying on a Friday. Ask me again on Sunday, we'll see if my mood's changed."

"Aw, man. I am so dead." Bobby slumped in his chair defeated.

"Before the weekend, that's gotta be a bummer." Scott Summers had arrived. "Well hold the funeral. We're needed in the danger room."

"Danger room? Why?" Rogue's, question was mirrored by everyone else in the common room.

"Dunno, last minute drill. Suit up."

* * *

The danger room was packed, all the new students: Iceman, Cannonball, Magma, Jubilee, Wolfsbane, Multiple, Berzerker and Sunspot. Plus most of the older students: Rogue, Kitty, Cyclops, Spike and Jean. Everyone except the teachers and Kurt. Rogue wondered where the little guy could've gone too. The voice of Hank McCoy interrupted her thoughts. "Alright students, sorry for the short notice, but we have a special simulation that we're just dying to try out." Funny, Beast did not sound very enthused. "Your objective is simple, don't be overtaken by the enemy AND disable them with non-lethal force." Sounded pretty standard, except for that disabling thing. When the new kids are involved, the objective is usually just to survive. "Simulation begins in three. Two. One." The danger room's environment suddenly changed. The cold metal walls became those of a decorated interior and the floor became carpeted. The mansion? They were in the common room as some had been before.

"Seriously? The common room? What's so spooky about the common room?" As if answering Iceman's question, the lights went out. "All right that helps, still not spooked" Then something rolled towards the center of the students. It looked like … a grenade!

"Everyone down!" On cyclops' command everyone dived out of the way of the potential blast … but it never came. Instead smoke burst out. If their vision had been limited before, now it was nonexistent.

Between coughs, Scott tried to maintain order. "Alright team, let's stay together. Jean can you sense who might be doings this … Jean? Jean!" No answer and no sign of her. "Alright, everyone to me. If you can here my voice, get over here." Rogue, Shadow-cat, Cannonball and Iceman made it to Scott, but no one else seemed to hear him, no one else _could_ hear him. As the smoke cleared they were all alone.

"Beast said there was only _one_ target, right?" Kitty voiced everyone else's amazement. "Who could take down everyone without making any noise?" A loud crash from the next room challenged her statement.

"Whoever they are, we can take them as long as we stick together."

"You mean we can _disable_ 'em together." Rogue morbidly reminded Cyclops.

The group made their way carefully towards the next room. "Alright Kitty, you know what to do."

Shadow cat swallowed hard and nodded reluctantly. She made her way to the center of the room and looked into the darkened corners. "H-hello. Is anybody in here?" She must sound so stupid, Kitty thought. "Look, we don't want any trouble, just come out and no harm till come to you … all right?" Did that ever really work? A quick movement from one of the corners suggested not. "Now!" As something quickly approached the young mutant, Iceman froze Kitty and the figure into a block of solid ice.

"Alright, score one for the Iceman!"

"Yea, that was all you, Bobby?" Kitty phased through the ice block unharmed. "Now to see whose been causing so much- … uh guys? I don't think this is our target?"

"What'ya mean? There's only one target and we just froze em."

"We just iced a lamp." Kitty pointed out to the others. They crowded around to be sure.

"Then heads up people, this isn't over."

Rogue took a closer look at the frozen appliance and noticed it wasn't all that had been thrown at Kitty. There was something attached to it. Something with a flashing light … BANG!

Ice shards and teenagers were thrown across the room. No one was left standing. No one except the masked figure in black. Cannonball was the first to notice.

"You are so going down, man!" The youth instantly became a blur as he charged head first towards the guest.

"Wait, stop!" Iceman's cries came too late unfortunately. The stranger simply leaped over the teenage bullet, allowing for a clear path towards the Iceman. Good thing this wasn't the real mansion or they'd have quite a time covering a hole that size.

Rogue was on her feet and ready to go, but the rest of her team was down. The blast had knocked out Kitty and Scott. Bobby and Cannonball were no help at the moment. It was up to her then. Time to take off the gloves, literally. The stranger had his back to her and didn't seem to notice her advancing on him. A few more steps and she could touch the man's bare neck, draining his strength and disabling without killing him. She held her breath as she got closer. One more step. From behind she could see him tense. He turned his head and … sniffed?

Snikt! Claws drawn, the warrior turned and aimed a hit right for Rogue's head.

"End simulation." As the illusion of the mansion faded away, the only two left standing were Rogue and wolverine, his claws two centimeters from her face. "Congratulations. You're all dead."


End file.
